


Sam's Wings

by DemisexualSammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Tattoos, Fluff, Lovey dovey shit that might make you say aw, M/M, Tattoo Artist Castiel, Tattoo Artist Sam, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemisexualSammy/pseuds/DemisexualSammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Castiel love and put so much trust in each other, and they express it through the most permanent means they can. Tattoos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up writing this when songsaboutsleep (tumblr) and I were talking about tatted!sastiel and how much of a necessity it is. I posted this on tumblr a while ago and people liked it there, so I hope you guys like it here.

 

Imagine a tattoo artist Sam and Cas talking about their future and wanting to be together forever Cas is like “that’s cheesy and a bit impractical” and Sam being the sappy 6’4 teddy bear that he is, laughs and sweetly kisses Cas' feather tattoo on his neck. One of the many places that quickly transforms Cas into a purring kitten. Later after some more talking it through they decide to get tattoos dedicated to each other by letting the other design it and not let the other see it until its time to get tattooed. They both work on theirs for months until they deem the designs ready and perfect enough their counterpart. They both agree on back pieces simply because that’s where most of their kisses end up anyway.

Sam designs a huge piece with a beautiful mandala dead center, riddled with detail and pure love and adoration. Sure it was a total bitch to do, sure it took all day plus a few more hours the next, and sure cas squirmed a bit. But, it was 100% worth it and Cas falls in love with it instantaneously. He turns away from the mirror and kisses Sam telling him how much he loves the tattoo and him and Sam flashes one of his legendary full dimpled smiles that lights up the room on any given day.

Cas chooses to give Sam wings, because in Cas’ words, “you're a better angel than I, or anyone could ever hope or try to be”. Sam's wings don't look like those cheap skanky wings that some chick might get at some backyard pool party. Oh hell no. Cas made sure that Sam’s wings would extend from his back, over his biceps, and down his muscular arms. In the middle of his back, Cas included a small enochian prayer. A promise. To keep Sam’s soul pure and as bright as it always was and as it should always stay. To let no harm, from heaven or hell, or any son of a bitch in between hurt Sam. And to keep Sam safe in whatever he does. To assure only happiness, because he’s been through too much sadness as is.

Finally when his tattoo is finished after a total of 2 days, 7 hours, and some change, Sam looks at it in the mirror and is rendered absolutely speechless. It takes Sam a few minutes to shake off his unadulterated amazement. What can he say? Cas is good at what he does, really good, for one. Sam turns to Cas and says ' _I love you_ ' in enochian because it always makes Cas all tingly to hear him say it.

For the next few days laying down is the absolute worst for the both of them, but they don’t regret it one bit because now they actually have each other etched into their skin and they couldn't be more pleased.

* * *

 


End file.
